


Un día cualquiera

by niam18



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niam18/pseuds/niam18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces tuvo la certeza de que el mundo en que eran hermanos, y el mundo en que podían ser amantes jamás iba a ser el mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, pues soy nueva aquí y esto es lo primero que dejaré por acá.  
> Ojalá les guste el angst. (?

_(porque) Hasta las más duras nubes se quiebran_  
y lloran ante un sol indiferente  
  
-Tengo una incógnita con la gente, Orlando B. "Poemas desesperados"  


 

Un día cualquiera Tom decidió que ya no sería más la copia de Bill.   
Mientras masticaba el cereal crujiente pensó que aquello sonaba mal, que en realidad nunca había sido ni sería la copia de nadie, pero saberse idéntico a Bill le motivaba y finalmente tomó la decisión. No quería ser igual a Bill, no quería seguir siendo esa sombra que le seguía a todos lados. Ya no. Cambiaría su apariencia y aunque, de igual forma, continuaría siguiendo a Bill a donde fuera, Tom ahora tendría su propio estilo.  
Era brillante, Tom concluyó mientras sorbía las últimas gotas de leche y se apresuraba a salir al jardín, donde su madre se encontraba regando el césped.   
—Mamá, voy a hacerme rastas.  
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera Tom oyó decir a Bill que si Tomi podía tener rastas, entonces él mismo podía pintarse el cabello de negro y delinearse los ojos.  
Tom lo había visto venir y, en realidad, no le tomó importancia. Tom conocía a su hermano, sabía que, sin importar cuántas personas se opusieran, aun así Bill se pondría maquillaje. Incluso si se metían con Bill por su apariencia andrógina, Tom sabía que su gemelo lo tomaría como una provocación y lo haría con más ahínco.   
De cualquier forma, eso era lo que menos importaba. Tom había aprendido a refugiarse en su apariencia ruda, en su apariencia más varonil, aun si su rostro era tan femenino como el de Bill.  
Y Tom pensaba que eso estaba bien.   
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera Tom descubrió que Bill le gustaba.   
Descubrió, por ejemplo, que lo que sentía cuando veía a Bill tomando de la mano a Linda, entrecruzando los dedos e irradiando lo que parecía ser felicidad (felicidad dulce y empalagosa) no eran más que celos. Celos de Linda y no de Bill, como había creído al principio y antes de darse por vencido. Linda, la niña bonita de las clases de francés, la niña de cabello rubio y labios rosados; Linda, la niña que se pintaba las uñas de rojo y la que le había arrebatado a Bill.   
Tom podía verlos abrazados y besándose todos los días, era un espectáculo que se había resignado a ver, al inicio incómodo y después con algo de morbo. Imaginando que era él quien besaba a Bill, que era él quien estaba en sus brazos.   
Pero no era así. Bill estaba en los brazos de alguien más pero no en los suyos.  
Aquel día cualquiera, Tom supo que no le gustaba el dulce.  
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera, Tom descubrió que nunca había sido el hermano mayor. Había pasado más de 15 años con esa creencia, y un día, navegando inocentemente en internet, había leído que en realidad el gemelo que nace primero es el que se formó después. Eso quería decir que él era menor que Bill.   
La idea de ser la copia de alguien volviendo fugazmente por su cabeza, y cambiándole el humor de inmediato.   
Tom siempre se había jactado de ser el hermano mayor frente a las cámaras y sus amigos. Siempre había tratado de proteger a Bill por creerle indefenso y frágil, sobre todo asumió esa tarea desde que Jörg se había marchado. Pero Bill siempre había sido autosuficiente, y Tom en realidad nunca se sintió el pilar en la vida de Bill. De pronto, ese día, tuvo la certeza de que todo siempre había sido al revés. Bill era el pilar de su vida.   
Bill siempre se había sentido como el hermano mayor.  
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera, Tom se encontró a sí mismo siendo besado por su hermano.   
Sabía que no debía emocionarse por aquello, no debía pensar que el beso significaba que Bill correspondía el amor unilateral que no había menguado a pesar de los años que llevaba oculto. Bill estaba ebrio y probablemente al día siguiente no recordaría nada, incluso (y probablemente) Bill ni siquiera sabía que era Tom al que estaba besando, seguramente no sabía que era su hermano el que le estaba respondiendo con desenfreno, con una intensidad que rayaba en la furia.  
Bill no sabía, por supuesto; y cuando al día siguiente, se lució por el tour bus con los labios ligeramente hinchados, Tom no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y deprimirse. O deprimirse y enojarse. Cualquiera.  
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera Tom fue descubierto. No fue Bill, si no Georg, quien, en medio de una fiesta cuyos únicos invitados eran Tom, Georg y el minibar, le hizo saber que estaba enterado de los sentimientos que sostenía hacia Bill.  
Tom nunca lo hubiera imaginado: ¿Georg perceptivo?, a pesar de que llevaban siendo amigos desde hacía casi 6 años, Tom nunca pensó que Georg fuera del tipo de personas que, silenciosas y disimuladas, sabían mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Georg no le juzgó.   
Aquella tarde, Tom se permitió confiar en Georg. Permitió que Georg leyera en sus ojos todo lo que sentía y que, creía, nunca había demostrado.   
Tom estuvo seguro que la empatía que le embargó a Georg no era un hecho aislado y se preguntó qué tipo de novela se estaría dando en su vida, se preguntó si él también debería escuchar a Georg, aun si no le _decía_ nada ese día.   
Pero Tom siempre fue torpe con los sentimientos, sin importar si eran propios o ajenos. De manera que, esa tarde, Tom no supo nada de Georg.  
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera, Tom respondió el flirteo inocente de Bill.   
Se sintió relajado mientras las miradas y las palabras salían con naturalidad desde el fondo. Porque Tom podía experimentar la felicidad, Tom podía tocarla con la punta de los dedos y saborearla un poco. Era feliz con Bill, y Bill era feliz con él.   
Y cuando el flirteo se puso serio, entonces Bill le escrutó con unos ojos afilados, creyendo saberlo todo de Tom. Y Tom, tranquilo y sereno, se dejó examinar, sosteniendo la mirada y perdiéndose dentro de la infinidad marrón de los ojos de Bill.  
Se sintió relajado mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacía más larga, y se sintió relajado en cuanto decidió retroceder los pasos que había intentado avanzar torpemente desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de su gemelo.   
Se sintió relajado porque, en realidad, ya no importaba.  
  
***  
  
Un día cualquiera, Tom lloró amargamente. Lloró solo, sin que nadie le viera, sin nadie a su lado para consolarle.   
Lloró porque el mundo le dolía y la situación le sobrepasaba. Porque había comprendido que estaba solo, que estaba más solo que nunca. Incluso si Bill estaba a su lado, incluso si Georg le comprendía, incluso si Gustav siempre le miraba con ojos amables.   
Y lloró también porque entonces tuvo la certeza de que el mundo en que eran hermanos y el mundo en que podían ser amantes jamás iba a ser el mismo. No importaba si no lo había intentado hasta el final, no importaba si nunca se lo había dicho. Tampoco importaba si Bill le quería, ni tampoco el que hubieran decidido vivir solos y que Tom hubiera estado de acuerdo con el “juntos por siempre”. Nunca sería suficiente, Tom nunca estaría satisfecho.


End file.
